The present invention relates to an arrangement for intercepting entrained contaminants from a gaseous medium in a scrubbing liquid.
There are already known various arrangements of the type here under consideration, among them such which incorporate a whirling chamber at the circumference of which there are provided introducing apertures for admitting the scrubbing liquid into the interior of the whirling chamber, the whirling chamber having one or more tangential inlets for the admission of the contaminated gaseous medium into the whirling chamber, and an axial outlet opening therefrom.
There has been already proposed, in an arrangement of this type, to provide the whirling chamber in a shared cylindrical housing with an impeller which is arranged coaxially adjacent the whirling chamber and upstream thereof, and to equip the arrangement with a cylindrical chamber which serves to separate the droplets from the gaseous medium.
The purifying effect, that is, the degree of removal of the particulate, liquid or gaseous contaminants from the gaseous medium, increases with the increasing dwell time of the droplets of the scrubbing liquid in the whirling chamber. An increase in the effectiveness of the arrangement has heretofore been accomplished by changing the axial dimensions of the whirling chamber, particularly by means of a conical narrowing or broadening of the whirling chamber by correspondingly shaping the axial walls bounding the whirling chamber. The width of the whirling chamber which, under any particular circumstances, was considered optimum, has been heretofore obtained by experimentation, which resulted in substantial expenditures in terms of man hours and investment.
In the above-discussed proposed arrangement, the whirling motion of the gaseous medium which exists at the exit of the whirling chamber, is so diverted into a droplet separator that it can be used therein as a helical twisting motion for the separation of the entrained small droplets from the gaseous medium.
It is well known that hot and chemically aggresive gases which are to be cooled and/or decontaminated, require special protective measures to shield the various components of the arrangement from the detrimental influences of such gases. In the above-discussed proposed arrangement, there are arranged in the critical region in the immediate vicinity of which the rapidly rotating impeller is arranged, nipples, guiding baffles, accumulating pockets or grooves for the removal of the separated scrubbing liquid, and similar components so that it is very difficult if not impossible to provide an otherwise known ceramic lining at this critical region.